Von wessen Hand?
by Lythanda
Summary: Albus Dumbledore blickt zurück zu der Zeit, als Alles begann. Enthält Slash und Spoiler für Band 7.  Oneshot! Please R&R!


**Von wessen Hand?**

Langsam ging der alte Mann über den Friedhof, seine Schultern gebeugt, als trüge der die Last einer ganzen Welt auf ihnen. Er wirkte müde, während er zwischen den Grabreihen hindurch wanderte, bis er schließlich einen großen Stein erreichte.

_**Kendra Dumbledore **_

_**und ihre Tochter Ariana**_

Er sank auf die Knie. Langsam, fast zögerlich streckte er eine Hand aus, bis seine Fingerspitzen die verwitterten Buchstaben berührten. Sanft, fast zärtlich strichen sie über die untere Zeile. Langsam füllten sich seine blauen Augen mit Tränen.

„Ariana."

Das Wort kam beinahe unhörbar über seine Lippen.

Er senkte den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf seine andere Hand, die schwarz und leblos an seiner Seite hing.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte.

So nah.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er nicht unsterblich war, doch so nah war der Tod noch nie gewesen.

Es hatte Situationen in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen er dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hatte, in denen er geglaubt hatte, sterben zu müssen. Aber es hatte immer Möglichkeiten gegeben, immer die Chance, heil aus der Situation heraus zu kommen. Durch List, oder durch einen Plan, oder durch überlegene Kampfkunst.

Der Tod war immer nur eine Option gewesen, niemals eine Unabwendbarkeit.

Nun waren ihm die Optionen ausgegangen, es gab keinen Plan mehr und keine Kampftechnik der Welt konnte ihn noch retten.

Ein Jahr vielleicht, hatte Severus Snape gesagt und die Zeit rann unaufhaltsam davon.

Und dennoch war er hier.

Es war, als ziehe ihn die Vergangenheit magisch an, als brauche er den Blick auf das, was war, um sich dem stellen zu können, was sein würde.

Wieder strichen seine Finger über den Namen seiner Schwester.

Schuld.

War es seine Schuld gewesen? Seine Verblendung, sein Wunsch, etwas zu sehen, das nur in seinen Träumen da war?

Die Dinge heute zu beurteilen war so viel leichter, aber auch so viel schmerzvoller. Hätte er denn damals überhaupt eine Chance gehabt, das zu sehen, was er nun begreifen konnte?

Seine Gedanken wanderten in der Vergangenheit, während eine Träne unbemerkt über seine Wange rollte.

Er war jung gewesen, voller Pläne und Hoffnungen, als der Tod seiner Mutter ihn das erste Mal auf den Boden zurückgeholt hatte.

Plötzlich sollte er Verantwortung tragen und für seine Geschwister sorgen und es war eine Mischung aus Ungeduld und dem Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, die ihn erfüllte.

Warum war das Leben so ungerecht? Warum hatte das Schicksal sich ausgerechnet den brillantesten Zauberer seiner Generation ausgesucht, um ihm Ketten anzulegen und seine Flügel zu stutzen?

Vielleicht hatte das Leben ihn damals Demut lehren wollen, aber er wusste nun, dass er damals für diese Lektion nicht bereit gewesen war.

Mit seinem Schicksal und der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt hadernd, hatte er versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden, anstatt das, was ihm gegeben war, einfach anzunehmen.

Und dann war _er_ aufgetaucht.

Gellard Grindelwald.

Er war aufgetaucht und hatte den jungen Albus verblüfft.

Das Leben war bisher eine Ansammlung von Lobeshymnen, Auszeichnungen und Anerkennungen gewesen, doch nun war da jemand, der ihn wirklich forderte. Jemand, der auf den ersten Blick die Gedanken und Theorien des brillanten Hogwartsschülers verstand, analysierte und zerlegte. Der ihm Denkfehler aufzeigte und Lücken in seinen Theorien aufdeckte.

Und der selber aufregende neue Gedanken beisteuerte, die er Albus vertrauensvoll zur Analyse vorlegte.

Jemand, der seinen Intellekt genauso forderte, wie er sich von ihm herausfordern ließ.

Ein Ebenbürtiger, etwas, dass Albus bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.

Aufregung hatte ihn erfüllt, Neugier und Begeisterung.

Und Furcht. Furcht, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu tun, das dazu führen konnte, diesen einzigartigen Freund wieder zu verlieren.

Dumbledore seufzte wieder.

Wie blind konnte ein Mensch sein? Wie verzerrt konnte die Sicht auf einen Anderen werden? Wieviel war man bereit, zu ignorieren, nur um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, was jeder andere bereits klar sehen konnte?

Und dann war da noch ein Gefühl gewesen. Zart keimte es in ihm auf, versteckt und furchtsam, als wisse es, dass es nicht erlaubt war.

Albus brauchte lange, um sich einzugestehen, was es bedeutete, dass sein Herz zu rasen begann, sein Magen in Aufruhr geriet und seine Hände feucht wurden, sobald Gellard mit ihm sprach, ja sogar, wenn dieser nur den Raum betrat.

Stärker und stärker wurde dieses Gefühl und Albus begann es mehr und mehr zu genießen. Er sagte seinem Freund nichts, ließ ihn nicht spüren, was er empfand, doch er selber war erfüllt von Glück. Natürlich war es unmöglich, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, oder gar es öffentlich zu bekennen, aber das brauchte er nicht. Es reichte ihm, dieses Glück zu empfinden, einfach nur zu sehen, wie dieser Mann, den er liebte, bei ihm war.

Ihn zu beobachten, seine Bewegungen, sein Lachen, das Zwinkern seiner Augen, wenn er in verschwörerischem Ton von ihren Plänen sprach.

Oh, diese Pläne. Wieviel früher hätte er sehen können, was Grindelwald wirklich wollte, was er wirklich war, wenn er nicht viel mehr darauf bedacht gewesen wäre, ihm zuzuhören, wie er von der Zukunft redete, wenn er nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, dem Freund zu gefallen.

Denn selbst, wenn er jetzt nicht offenbaren konnte, was er fühlte, vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn sie ihre Ziele erreicht hatten und die Welt verändert war.

Albus war nicht fähig, diese Hoffung aufzugeben, er klammerte sich an sie, als wäre sie alles, was zählte.

Eines Tages, wenn alle ihre Pläne aufgegangen waren, wenn sie erreicht hatten, was ihnen als perfekte Weltordnung vorschwebte, dann würde er es wagen können. Dann würde er seine Liebe offenbaren können und er war sicher, sie würde mit der gleichen Hingabe erwidert, die er in sich fühlte.

Ein Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit und Wärme durchflutete ihn. Noch immer war er nicht frei davon, obwohl so viele grauenhafte Dinge seither geschehen waren. Aber Liebe ließ sich nicht beeinflussen von den Dingen, die aus ihr resultierten.

Menschen glaubten, die Liebe wäre eine starke Macht, die jemanden dazu bringen konnte, unvorstellbare Kraft aufzubringen.

Aber kaum jemand verstand, dass Liebe auch unglaublich grausame Taten hervorbringen konnte. Dass sie jemanden dazu bringen konnte, nur die Dinge zu sehen, die er sehen wollte und das, was offensichtlich war, zu ignorieren.

Er war ein Meister des Ignorierens geworden, hatte nur gesehen, was ihn weiterbringen würde. Hohe Ziele, strahlender Ruhm, allumfassende Macht und Bücher, die nur von ihm und Gellard handeln würden und jeden ihrer genialen Gedanken und Schachzüge loben und preisen würden.

Die Zukunft hatte golden am Horizont geschimmert, darauf wartend, dass die Mutigen zugriffen.

Was waren da die Worte seines einfältigen Bruders gewesen? Kaum mehr als ein Ärgernis und es war leicht gewesen, auch sie zu ignorieren.

Aberforth hatte immer Recht gehabt mit dem, was er über Grindelwald gesagt hatte. Aber auch mit dem, was er über seinen Bruder gesagt hatte.

Doch er war niemals in der Lage gewesen, seine Gedanken so zu formulieren, dass sein brillanter Bruder willens gewesen wäre, ihm zuzuhören.

Da lag die Tragik ihrer Beziehung.

Er hatte Aberforth niemals ernst genommen, ihm niemals zugetraut, die Dinge im richtigen Licht zu sehen und doch war jener es gewesen, der die Dinge erkannt hatte, wie sie wirklich waren.

Viel eher als er selber, der erst angefangen hatte, zu begreifen, als es zu spät war.

Wieder strich er mit seiner unversehrten Hand über den Namenszug seiner Schwester.

„Oh, Ariana. Wäre ich nur früher aus der betäubenden Umklammerung meiner Gefühle erwacht."

Noch immer sprach Albus leise, ein leichter Wind schien die Worte von seinen Lippen forttragen zu wollen.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von den Buchstaben wenden.

Seine Schuld.

Liebe hatte ihn blind gemacht für den Wahnsinn, der hinter Gellard Grindelwald schönen Augen tobte. Blind für die Machtgier und die Grausamkeit, die sein Wesen beherrschte.

Und so war es seine Schuld, dass es zu dem fatalen Streit gekommen war, weil er nicht viel früher diese unheilvolle Verbindung beendet hatte.

Die Erinnerung an den schrecklichen Kampf ließ den Körper des alten Zauberers erschaudern.

Es war nicht nur der Gedanke, dass seine Schwester entweder von seiner Hand oder der Grindelwalds gestorben war, der ihn so sehr quälte. Lange Zeit hatte er sich das eingeredet, dass es das schlimmste Vorstellbare war, dass sie durch den Zauber ihres Bruders starb. Lange Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, von wessen Hand sie gestorben war, als hätte diese Frage irgendeine Bedeutung.

Doch eines Tages hatte er begriffen, dass ihn der andere Gedanke viel mehr graute.

Dieser Gedanke, den er viele Jahre tief in seinem Herzen versteckt hatte, weil der Schmerz, den er auslöste, mehr war, als er zu ertragen können glaubte.

Dieser Gedanke, dass seine Schwester, die er hätte lieben müssen, von dem Mann getötet worden war, den er mehr geliebt hatte, als er es sich eingestanden hatte.

Wie konnte man jemanden lieben, der zum Mörder der Schwester wurde? Wie konnte man die Gleichgültigkeit im Herzen einer Person übersehen?

Grindelwald hatte es nicht gekümmert, was mit Ariana geschehen war, sie war für ihn nur ein Opfer auf seinem Weg zum höheren Ziel.

Aber Albus hatte es das Herz gebrochen.

Und er hatte verstanden, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, von wessen Hand sie gestorben war, denn für beide Fälle trug er die Verantwortung.

Tränen liefen langsam über seine Wangen und versickerten in seinem langen Bart.

Niemand wusste, was er im Spiegel Nerhegeb sah.

Nicht seine Schwester, wie sie lebte.

Nicht seine Familie lebend und glücklich vereint.

Er sah immer nur sich selbst, wie er Gellard Grindelwald fortschickte, ihn aus seinem Leben verbannte, bevor die Gefühle ihn unfähig machten, die Wahrheit zu erkennen.

Langsam, wie unter den Schmerzen eines von Alter und Krankheit geplagten Körpers, erhob sich der alte Mann und warf einen letzten Blick auf den Grabstein.

„Bald, Ariana…", sagte er leise, dann ging er davon.


End file.
